


Treason

by king_kageyama



Series: Final Fantasy Shorts [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Reno lives, Rufus's father is shitty, act of love, act of treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_kageyama/pseuds/king_kageyama
Summary: Caught.All it took was getting caught with Rufus to be where he is now.On his knees, on the roof of the ShinRa building, with a gun to his head.





	Treason

Caught.

All it took was getting caught with Rufus to be where he is now. 

On his knees, on the roof of the ShinRa building, with a gun to his head.

* * *

It started three days ago. He and Rufus were in Rufus's office having sex. Reno was laying on the desk with Rufus rocking into him when the door swung open. They looked towards the door and saw Rufus's father. The man stormed out.

 

The next day Reno was sentenced to death via bullet to the head. 

 

Which brings us to today

* * *

Reno was brought out onto the roof into the bright light by his own boss and partner. His hands where cuffed behind his back. He was brought to the center and forced to his knees in front of the entire company.

Elena handed the president a hand gun and stepped back. 

Reno has done this before. Seven bullets. That gun has seven bullets in it. And all of them where going in him. 

The president cocked the gun and stepped forward. 

"Attention people of Midgar. This is what happens when you commit treason against the company." He said, putting a bullet in each of his thighs. Reno looked behind the president and saw Rufus, looking close to tears.

This was being broadcast over the city, his own mother, sisters, and brothers were going to watch him die.

"Reno Of The Turks, as of today, July 17, 0004. you are hereby stripped of your title Sergeant, Second In Command of The Administrative Research Department." A bullet in each of his arms.

"For committing an act of treason." A bullet in his stomach.

"You served for ten years as a Turk" A bullet in his chest.

He stepped closer and pressed the gun against his head

"Thank you, and goodbye."  

He was about to pull the trigger when Rufus ran forward. "WAIT" He yelled. Rufus knelt in front of Reno and kissed him. He spat out a mouthful of Reno's blood before turning to his father.

"No. You kill him, you kill me. You end his life, you end mine. And you lose your heir. Because I love him." Rufus said. 

The president lowered his gun and handed it back to Elena. Rufus motioned to Tseng to undo the cuffs and he did.

* * *

Weeks later, Reno and Rufus where sitting on the couch in Reno's shitty sector eight apartment. 

Rufus was leaning on Reno, tracing the scars that covered his chest and abdomen. 

 

 _'I'm gonna marry him'_ Reno thought.

 

**_FIN_ **

 

 

 


End file.
